<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>跟踪艺术 by Zhiruoel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357419">跟踪艺术</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiruoel/pseuds/Zhiruoel'>Zhiruoel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiruoel/pseuds/Zhiruoel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>来栖摇头，将手机放回裤兜，调整站姿，调整背包位置，伸手撩了一下额发。“没什么，”做完这一切他终于说，“失礼了，有一瞬间我还以为你是之前跟踪我的狂热粉丝。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>跟踪艺术</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他走路时动作轻得像猫，与他在殿堂无灯走廊中行走时如出一辙。明智有时蹲在高处房梁上观察他，Joker风衣后摆扬起来风骚十足，在空气里摆成燕子开叉的尾巴，轻飘飘从他视线里划过去。这种观察点总不会是舒适的，明智运气好时能在怪盗团视觉盲区里找到个宽一些又足够隐蔽的地方，不用将自己团起或者压扁，这已十足幸运；更多的时候他缀在这群人身后，几个拐角距离，如同一位货真价实的跟踪狂，每每碰上Joker回头便将脑袋缩回去。时间久了这动作简直成为条件反射，来栖晓在站台旁转头看来，他当即旋身钻去柱子后面，足足三秒才回过味来。</p>
<p>明智吾郎成长至今已见过许多尴尬场面，半月前他去电视台上直播节目，面不改色在不同机位之间保持得体微笑，哪怕刚坐下就在余光里瞥见男主持人裤链没拉。他在心里憋笑憋得快要断气，半心半意揣测这男人能不能在当夜推特趋势里占上一席之地，结果——</p>
<p>“明智君，”来栖晓的声音从身侧传来，“早上好。”</p>
<p>明智在这时才想起来自己还没给片刻前的尴尬一幕找好借口，紧急花半秒摆好招牌笑脸。</p>
<p>“是你，早上好。”</p>
<p>来栖不说话，镜片后的脸和眼睛都没表情。明智心觉不好，总不能在此人心中留个自己不想见他的印象，只好继续给自己找补：“对不起，刚才真是失礼了，有一瞬间我还以为你是之前跟踪我的狂热粉丝。”</p>
<p>哎哟，完蛋，烂借口，刚才驶过的地铁怕不是从他的脑沟里碾了过去，哪怕是佯装自己没吃早餐低血糖、在恰好和来栖对上眼的那瞬间头晕目眩想昏倒也比这个说法有信服力。明智在心里骂人，脸上面具扣得稳稳当当。也不大好，他在重新思考眼下是否还来得及装作低血糖发作时想起来栖语出惊人的特性，直觉要是那样说了，对方就会回以一句毫无逻辑的鬼话，比如假设明智是因为他的美貌而目眩的。</p>
<p>“你的狂热粉丝都长这么帅吗？”</p>
<p>来栖说。明智简直要冲他翻白眼，硬生生把嘴角弯成个真诚的弧度。</p>
<p>“如果那个人是来栖的话我也不会这么烦恼了。”</p>
<p>此话中塑料味足以飘出十里，明智眼睁睁看着来栖身后背包蠕动两下，料想里头那只猫也受不住这种虚假寒暄。然而来栖毫无玩笑之意，用手抵着下巴，当真问起侦探王子被粉丝跟踪事件情况。明智用余光偷看他手腕，他们站的位置不在车站钟表附近，当着别人的面拿出手机看时间也太过刻意，要是他和来栖之中任何一个有佩戴腕表的习惯明智还能找到借口尽快脱身——然而他没这好运。也不奇怪，他和来栖（或者Joker）碰上时总不是有好运的那一个。</p>
<p>“也没什么好说的，娱乐新闻也总会曝光类似事件吧？当红艺人在房间衣柜里发现陌生人，其身份竟是狂热粉丝……之类的。嘛，虽然我没碰上这么夸张的，但也就是这种事了。”</p>
<p>——天地可鉴，他明智虽是不大不小红人一个，粉丝范围从五十岁大妈涵盖到五岁小女孩，绝对的女性杀手，但也绝没红火到能让一个男人偷偷跟踪的地步。男人，男人，男人！一个男人有什么理由跟踪他，除非其女友在纪念日时也花半宿时间刷明智的社交主页，致使其怀恨在心，打算尾随仇人并将之在家中勒死。等等，好像也不是这种没有可能……真的有这种可能吗？明智暗中咂舌，不管怎么说，罪过罪过。</p>
<p>“真受欢迎啊，明智君。”</p>
<p>“不如说是苦恼吧，我是个侦探，又不是真的明星。”</p>
<p>他做出个苦笑表情，内心窃笑。其实当真进军娱乐圈也还不错，毕竟目前干的活也和演员相差不多，以明智的演技说不准真能打出一片天地。</p>
<p>“有没有见到stalker的脸呢？”来栖说，是个问句，尾音轻轻上扬，像空气里开叉的燕子尾巴。明智眨眨眼，把这个幻象驱逐出视野。</p>
<p>“并没有，该说幸运还是不幸呢。”他说着，叹一口气，真实在苦恼似的，才又续下去：“我发觉他跟我跟了有一个星期，有时候出现在公园长椅上，有时候在午餐三明治店的角落里，还有时候就在我家附近的便利店，我特意拖延时间，他依然跟在我之后离开。太巧了，不会真的有陌生人与你行程相撞到这种地步。我是个侦探，我曾经见过类似事件。”</p>
<p>“后来呢？”</p>
<p>“最后一次见他时是在回家路上，我转头把他抓了个现行。他躲在路灯后面，被我发现就跑了。”</p>
<p>他编造谎话顺畅无比，连草稿都不必费心去打，且说到后来越发入戏，情绪和神态都千万分真挚，语带苦恼，仿佛当真存在这样一个令人头疼的人。来栖表情凝重起来（<i>哈！</i>），眉毛拧成一个倒八。</p>
<p>“老实说，明智君，我可以懂你的心情，”来栖说，“因为我也感觉在被人跟踪。”</p>
<p>明智心里的窃笑被一把掐灭，足足反应了好大一会儿。来栖晓被人跟踪？这个来栖晓？会被人跟踪？他不知不觉摆出思考姿势，上上下下将来栖扫过一遍：完全不经打理自由疯长的头发，额前长度都快要盖过眼睛；黑框眼镜，多半是平光的，普普通通，土里土气；工作日穿的秀尽校服，与众多学子千篇一律，长裤有一点点宽，一点点肥，裤腿盖到鞋面上；不是女孩，胸口平平，也没有校服裙下的漂亮小腿；鞋子，甚至看不出具体品牌也不知穿了多久的鞋子，黑色，平凡，就只是一双鞋子；背在身后的包，里面常有一只会说话的怪猫，这大概是来栖全身上下所持之物中最独特的一件。他是如此普通，如此寻常，如此泯然众人，驼背、安静、沉闷如死水——来栖晓！他就只是来栖晓，在现实中甚至不是Joker，行事做派与怪盗大不相同——来栖晓！来栖晓怎么也会有人跟踪？</p>
<p>会是谁？会有什么人的品味独特到这个地步？要明智来说，还不如尝试去跟踪金发碧眼的高卷或者古怪到开始迷人的喜多川——</p>
<p>明智忽然烦躁起来。他明智吾郎不大不小一个红人，粉丝范围之广，从五十岁大妈涵盖到五岁小女孩，绝对的女性杀手，但他的那个stalker纯属胡编乱造无中生有，一切细节皆从他心中而生，而如果、如果来栖所言属实——来栖晓，没有名声的普通高中生，还有前科劣迹在身——这样的人都能有stalker，那他明智吾郎岂不是——</p>
<p>来栖郑重其事地对他点点头（见鬼！），“我不知道怎么描述具体情况，”他边说边思考，把玩自己一撮刘海，“有时候是在我打工的店里，他要么从门口路过，要么出现坐在角落，要么直接直接进来找我买花……”</p>
<p>“他”——该死，还真是一个“他”。而且对来栖了解之深，连此人同时在牛丼店花店便利店兼职都知道了。其他地方呢？那间酒吧？他知道卢布朗吗？</p>
<p>“有时候是在车站，就在这里，在我回家或者上学路上的转车途中……”</p>
<p>符合一般案件中出现的stalker行为模式：试图藏身于人群中，但因为对被跟踪者抱有不同于常人的执念，通常是迫切地想要引起对方注意，所以依然会无意识地从人群当中凸显自己的存在。</p>
<p>“后来还开始出现在我住处附近了。”</p>
<p>跟踪狂！明智脑中警铃大作：绝对的跟踪狂！如果说此前来栖的描述只是一般危险，在这一句话中这位不知真面目的神秘人的危险系数已经临近爆表。他已经探查出了来栖的学校，来栖的工作地点，现在还有来栖的住处，鬼知道他接下去会做什么。知道这些信息之后他会满意收手吗？他对来栖的执念是什么？快想啊，明智吾郎！想想你在警局看过的案件记录，常见的跟踪案到这一步后一般会发生什么——</p>
<p>“我和其他人出门，有时也会感觉他在，就在身后不远处看着我们，当然了，回头去看的话就什么也没有。”</p>
<p>“当然了”？“当然了”。噢，来栖晓，Joker曾经在同一条走廊上往返四次，没一次想到抬头望柱子上看看。再提高点警惕性吧，心之怪盗。</p>
<p>“一开始我也觉得是巧合，只是偶遇，但就像明智刚才说的，不会有人真的和你行程相撞到这个地步。”</p>
<p>来栖说完耸耸肩，终于放过那撮卷发，语气竟然平淡得好像在报菜单。明智皱着眉毛，不知不觉间已经在脑子里开始列举解决方案一二三四。如果他记得不错（虽然内容是蹲在房梁上偷听来的），喜多川与来栖结识的契机便是他曾经跟踪了高卷杏（“出于对艺术和美的追求”，当事人边前进边这样解释），或许他可以建议来栖用当时抓捕喜多川的办法抓到这个神秘人的现行，然后直接当面质问，再考虑采取什么后续手段（举报给学校、交给警察拘留、或者向对方供职的公司检举——建立在此人是有工作的成年人的情况下；不过这样一来情况又要严重许多，成年人跟踪未成年，哈！最好能抓进去关个十天八天。）。</p>
<p>这个办法或许可行，明智甚至愿意亲自参与其中，他完全可以在很多个方面给来栖提供帮助。一方面来说，在明智树立公众形象的过程中，参与解决此类事件绝对具有积极的正面意义，哪怕不经媒体报道而是经由众人口耳相传，他完美且闪亮的侦探王子形象也绝对会深入人心；另一方面，这也无疑正是同来栖晓拉近关系的绝佳时机。一石二鸟，省时省力，结局皆大欢喜，何乐不为？干脆就这样决定。</p>
<p>明智轻快一拍掌心，张口欲言……他欲言又止。他差点将喜多川的故事脱口而出，又猛然意识到这是明智吾郎不该知道的那部分：来栖从没对他讲过这个。重组，语言重组，另找角度，换个切入口……明智思考间隙里身后列车带着冷风呼啸而至，来栖移开眼睛去看，又移回来，说道：“是我的车。”</p>
<p>噢。该走了。他忽然意识到两件事，其一：来栖此前一直看着他，目不转睛，眼神明亮，好似他是社会观察课题。其二：那副黑框眼镜虽普普通通土里土气，但来栖藏在那下头的双眼却睫毛纤长。明智只好将自己从思绪里拔出来，同他保证下次见面时会给出一些建议（“毕竟我也深受其扰。”他真诚道，来栖笑了一下。），然后目送他和大批赶早高峰的人群一道跳上车厢，将猫包抱在胸前，消失在摩肩擦踵挨挨挤挤的空间里。</p>
<p>他转去自己的站台，有几秒钟甚至没想起自己今天是要去学校还是去警局。</p>
<p>这之后又过几个礼拜，明智终于在地下商场截到来栖。许是期末将近，怪盗团的活动很不积极，所有人一同出现在常用集合地点的次数竟然只有一次，来栖连兼职好像也抽不出空，明智因此少了许多顺藤摸瓜在他面前刷个脸的时机。他的踩点计划早就完成，不需要再进殿堂去，也不好天天去卢布朗——不过这也不要紧，次数自然减少也不会显得可疑。他在来栖与他迎面转过拐角时露出惊喜表情，按照一贯作风开口道：好巧。</p>
<p>来栖却好像既不惊也不喜，就只是看着他——背着那只背包，背包里装着猫，一如既往——只是看着他。今日是周末，怪盗头子穿私服，品味平凡到糟糕。</p>
<p>许久，来栖才与他打了招呼，下一个动作竟是低头在手机上发短信。</p>
<p>“有急事吗？”明智问，盘算着下一句话怎么说：好久不见？期末忙吗？最近怪盗团不出现你认为是为什么？看新闻了吗？对最近社会热点有何见解？喜欢夏天还是冬天？一起吃饭吗？东京这么大我们却总能巧遇，来栖君，要不是我知道你，或许就要怀疑你是那种跟——</p>
<p>来栖摇头，将手机放回裤兜，调整站姿，调整背包位置，伸手撩了一下额发。“没什么，”做完这一切他终于说，“失礼了，有一瞬间我还以为你是之前跟踪我的狂热粉丝。”</p>
<p>明智愣住，眨眼，又眨眼。赶在他能说出任何回应以前，来栖已经转过身去，而一个迟来的声音终于终于终于响起在明智耳边：你被抓住了，现行犯。<i>跑！</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>他当然没有跑。明智吾郎成长至今已见过许多尴尬场面，半月前他去电视台上直播节目，面不改色在不同机位之间保持得体微笑，哪怕刚坐下就在余光里瞥见男主持人裤链没拉。他在心里憋笑憋得快要断气，半心半意揣测这男人能不能在当夜推特趋势里占上一席之地，结果几小时后某食品公司掌权人——奥村的竞争对手之一——从公司楼顶一跃而下，推特趋势变成食品安全、产业黑幕和自杀案高发的相关讨论。到最后被公众忽略的不仅是区区一个男主持的裤链，还有上了一场无关节目的明智本人。</p>
<p>如何化解尴尬？参考过去经验，只要一桩更大更严峻的突发事件从天而降，生活里的尴尬小事自然就会被略过。不过这种好事也不是时时都有，这时不如就装傻充愣糊弄一下。他可以笑，侦探王子站在镜头前的那种笑，被粉丝在甜品店偶遇要求合影的那种笑，没人可以拒绝他的笑脸。他无辜、英俊、礼貌、开朗、永远得体——什么呀，来栖，有侦探做狂热粉丝，听起来可不是什么好事。向我保证你没有违法乱纪？</p>
<p>他自然无法保证，按照预期，这场对话会自此悬停。接下来明智就可以按计划同他闲扯：天气，新闻，学习生活，怪盗团不出现，社会热点，喜欢的季节，下午茶——在这里打住，不要再开那个话题的玩笑。他可以滔滔不绝，他可以喋喋不休，来栖只需要听，只需要看着他，只需要记住他，再多记住他一点。然后他们分道扬镳，然后他们将又一次偶遇。</p>
<p>他们从冰淇淋摊前离开，一人握一支甜筒，来栖吃巧克力口味。涩谷人来人往，侦探估摸着顺路顺到此处也就行了，准备在下个路口与他挥手作别。来栖一路上再没提过什么跟踪狂，明智暗想，实在是极好糊弄。</p>
<p>来栖忽然面向他，点亮手机屏幕递到他面前。明智下意识接过来，往下一看，是个聊天软件界面。</p>
<p>“交换一下联系方式吧，明智君。”来栖说，眼神无波无澜，一手抓着冰淇淋，一手缩回裤兜里。</p>
<p>明智拿着他手机，好半天才想起来要笑。“说得也是，”他乖乖低头输入自己ID，“说起来还真是不可思议，东京这么大……我们……”</p>
<p>“有人给了我建议，”来栖打断他，语气诚恳，“下次再见到那个stalker，明智也可以直接当面和他说：和我交换一下联系方式吧。”</p>
<p>明智笑容僵在脸上。“是……这样吗？我不觉得这是个解决办法……哈哈，一般来说，警察接到报案以后的建议都会让你和他保持距离。”</p>
<p>“可我觉得沟通也很重要，明智不这样觉得吗？要是可以弄明白对方的目的，就可以采取方向更明确的应对方式。”</p>
<p>“……也有道理。但是来栖君，这样做可能会很危险。他有看到他的脸吗？”</p>
<p>来栖晓耸耸肩，接过手机，在屏幕上点点按按。</p>
<p>“再说，”他头也不抬，“如果把之后的见面都变成双方同意的约见，不也就不能再算跟踪了吗？”</p>
<p>这绝对是世上最愚蠢的被跟踪事件解决方案，却被此人说得理所当然，好似在宣布国小数学题答案，说完只同明智点个头，便大步流星地走了，仿佛他一秒钟价值五张福泽谕吉。明智口袋里手机震个一下，传来叮的一声——您有新的好友请求待处理，系统说。</p>
<p>他点击同意，过了几秒，又是叮的一声。</p>
<p>【来栖晓：冰淇淋要化了哦】</p>
<p> </p>
<p>同一秒钟他感到冰淇淋流到手上。见鬼。明智举目四望，涩谷人来人往，天知道那跟踪狂站在哪里看他的窘样。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>